


短打

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: vampire paro
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	短打

吸血鬼paro

金钟炫其实很讨厌茶会，金丝雀们用所谓礼貌的姿态交头接耳，交换和街头八婆知道的没什么不同的八卦，要不然就是炫耀自己的羽毛和主人赐予的脚环价值。庸俗至极，无聊透顶。

直到有一天李泰容出现在茶会上。韩国首屈一指的财团郑氏继承人的新欢，被财阀继承人亲自牵到了茶会现场。

周边的长舌妇（夫？）切切私语的声音突然就大了起来，譬如他出身罪人之家，流着罪恶的血，或是调笑他是床上技术有多好才能把阅人无数的公子哥勾到手，再者更多的就是对他外表过于具有进攻性的抨击，不利旺夫，瞧瞧这种话都说出口了，一时间厅内充满了快活的柠檬气息。

作为被邀请的上座之客，金钟炫原本整个人窝缩在宽大的雕花沙发中，想努力做只鸵鸟，在与李泰容目光相交的一瞬间，曾经仗着自己接近80%可能是alpha的预检结果横冲直撞了近千年的习惯让他决定挺身而出。

他站了起来，这是他第五次参与茶会以来第一次，之前甚至没有自己去取过小饼干之类的举动，夫人请他吃什么他便吃，不吃就缩在那里发呆，不，也可以叫做窃听。朝鲜半岛最后的纯血贵族，他的血统赋予了他极其强大的能力即使一动不动也能掌握每一个与会人员的状态。这些金丝雀们有的已经接受初拥，成为混血，他们心跳缓慢，血液流动也失去了生气，如果初拥他们的血族没有连续十年喂给他们自己的血液，让他们成为真正的吸血鬼，他们会逐渐失去活动能力，清醒的成为一具尸体；有些还是人类，他们的动脉在充满活力的跳动，这让他有时候会感受到饥渴，作为活了上千年的灵魂上的老人，他的精神能量已经几乎耗尽。当一个人超脱于时间法则之外的时候，他对自己本身的存在感也会发生质疑，这点吸血鬼也不例外。

但是因为他作为半岛最后的纯血，是血族议会权威所在，那群老头子们一把把的抹眼泪求他不要进入永眠，不然韩国血族议会就要并入中国的管辖范围了。老头子们理由稀奇古怪，居然有一个是中国的纯血统治者们爱好糖蒜，和他们靠近就会被蒜气灼伤这种理由。也是佩服他们胡说八道的能力，金钟炫答应他们再醒500年直到找到能够统领议会的能力者。

要是当时没有答应那群老头子，自己可能还不会像现在沦落到成为金丝雀们眼中的八卦物料之一。

他走向李泰容，他还是个纯正的人类，只是强大的吸血鬼将伪装的气息缠绕在他身上，让他混淆了。郑在玹看见素来不理世事的纯血大人走了过来，向他微微鞠躬。不愧是掌握现代韩国经济脉门的大财阀，对待纯血都是如此不卑不亢。

居然是个人类，金钟炫像是失去了兴趣，离他计划的永眠时间已经不到半个世纪，再从初拥开始扶持一个普通人去掀翻那个人的统治已经来不及了，郑在玹对他的高傲也让他老头子一般顽固的自尊受到了伤害。金钟炫想扭头就走，如果顺便长长的耳坠能甩到郑在玹脸上给他个下马威那是再好不过了，就这么做吧。金钟炫正打算实施计划时，又一次与李泰容的视线交接，然后他陷入了一阵恍惚，千年的记忆以走马花幻灯片的形式晃过。

“该死，活了一千多年了还会被巫师设的圈套套中。”上一次面对巫师已经是六百年的大战了，漫长的空白期让他失去了很多战斗本能，“不然也不会被他利用狼崽子控制住。”金钟炫懊恼起来，不过记忆已经被提取了也没有办法，先不说纯血大人的逸事人尽皆知，就这个年纪的小巫师能看到的应该也只有片段。

怪不得郑在玹如此珍惜这个人类，巫师虽然比狼人，吸血鬼的寿命都要短暂，但是他们的精神力量是非常强大的。和平年代虽然不至于派去做精神攻击什么的，做个商业间谍还是可以的，在床上也能助助兴，爱情事业两不误，好一个聪明的公子哥。

他像个alpha兄弟一样拍了拍郑在玹的肩膀表示真有你的，这让这个才200来岁的血族感到受宠若惊。做完这一串不知所云的动作后，他接过郑在玹手上的锁链，把它一段段的瓦解。

“这里不需要这个东西，郑先生。”

他和李泰容就这样成为了，可能是茶会上唯一真正的，朋友。

李泰容和他说他的童年是生活在山林里的，巫师的血统令他能够感知元素流转，与生灵交流。小小村落恪守祖训，几乎不与外界交流并且禁止在村外使用精神力量。是他自己的疏忽，在面对一见钟情的男性时想利用精神结留下标记，他自诩自己是天赐的天赋，在精神操作上全村没有敌手，甚至长老也会被他捉弄，没有想到对方是敏锐的吸血鬼，全村人逃亡的四散天涯，被捉的被送到吸血鬼各个机构或是为贵族分选。

金钟炫表示深感同情，他想起议会的那群老头子都曾是人类中对功名利禄极为追求的人，他们用银十字刀和圣水逼迫他的朋友们初拥他们，以获得永久的生命，不顾彼时他们已经头发花白。如今这些人的后代血中还是流淌着贪欲的基因，而他的朋友们已经放弃了这个世界一个个的陷入永眠。他们应该是想利用巫师的精神力量克服没个吸血鬼末期的厌世感吧，明明已经不想再醒着了何必拒绝基因中的呼唤，为了财富与名气居然这么努力。

其实新鲜的爱意才是挽留一个吸血鬼走向沉睡的唯一解药。

他在315年前曾经萌生过这样的爱意，并且在时隔上一个人200年之后初拥了那个青年......他摇摇头，将这段记忆摁死在心底的灰烬中。

李泰容从精神试探中并没有获得什么有用的信息，并因此被郑在玹摁在床上惩罚了一个晚上。

金钟炫支离破碎的记忆中有战火，有长老们的声声恳求，有已经沉睡的纯血吸血鬼们的哀叹，有傻狐狸一样的笑容。

第七十一次茶会后，金钟炫带着满是血丝的眼睛，一身的爱痕和鸡窝一般的头发出现在茶会上，然后一把把李泰容拉到露台上。留下金丝雀们在原地窃窃私语。

外表依旧年轻的纯血大人背靠栏杆，脸埋在阴影中用疲惫的声音问他：“你想不想被我初拥？”

“被我初拥后，你甚至会拥有比郑在玹更强大的力量。你不想找到你的父母朋友吗，不想解救族人吗？郑在玹一年多了也没有初拥你，你知道他怕是没有和你长久的打算，初拥后如果不定期得到父辈的血液十年，吸血鬼也是会死的。我就不一样，我是认真的，只要你答应我一件事情。”

李泰容被这突如其来的展开吓了一跳，不知道为什么他觉得自己的吸血鬼朋友换了一个人一样，变得深不可测。他有点惊慌的说，请容许我思考一下。

然后他缺席了下一次的茶会。

他成天躲在郑在玹的庄园里，害怕的思考其中利益和拒绝纯血大人的风险所在，这让郑在玹相当担心，于是决定拉上他去参与狩猎。

他急忙问到：“钟炫大人不会参加吧？”

像是有些疑惑他为什么要逃避自己的好友，郑在玹歪了歪头：“不会吧，毕竟那个人要出席的，不，他肯定不会去的，已经有125年没有人见过他俩出现在同一个场合了。”

李泰容穿上定制的猎装，拿起长弓，就像古籍中的精灵王子。郑在玹不禁感叹他是自然孕育的珍宝，真怕带到那群alpha面前会有人偷掉，但是一言既出驷马难追，他不得不把自己的珍宝公诸于世。不过在此之前，他要先吃够本。

很明显这是吸血鬼上层alpha的聚会，金丝雀们不是很多，更多的是随意采撷的野雀儿。他一个个的认过去，好几个金丝雀引以为傲的靠山都在。他看着一个搂着服务生女孩腰部欲行不轨的中年男人，想到他的金丝雀好像去年才初拥结束。那个年轻的满面红光男孩会被抛弃然后逐渐成为一具有意识的尸体吗？郑在玹看来在这个场合如鱼得水的样子，如果被他初拥我也会这样吗？他突然全身冷汗不止。

这时野雀们发出了一阵骚动，门那边似乎是有谁来了。他被挤着看不太真切，郑在玹来到他的身边，扶住他的腰，说：“是黄旼炫来了，他是现在议会的代理议长，不过金钟炫几乎不管事，所以他才是真正的实权者。”

他透过层层的人群，看见被人群包围着的人有一双上挑的，含着笑意的眼睛，还有他从容接受一个漂亮男孩撞进他的怀抱的从容。

李泰容变了，他开始邀请金丝雀们到郑家的庄园享用下午茶，但是拐弯抹角里都是想要获取有关金钟炫黄旼炫绯闻逸事的意思。叽叽喳喳的信息拼凑他第一次遇见金钟炫时获得的碎片，还原起来大概就是金钟炫答应多醒五百年后，他在朝鲜王宫里遇见了黄旼炫，并且一见钟情。黄旼炫是不受宠的末子，但是却在谈情说爱上很有一套，他借助吸血鬼的力量坐上了皇位，但是在他即将迎娶皇后的时候，被感受到了抛弃的金钟炫强迫初拥。

初拥后的十年，他为了亲族的血液维持着无后宫的状态，私下却在吸血鬼广布关系网。不老不死的他不可能在一直在人类世界称王，毕竟国王十年居然一点不显老不是很吓人的事情吗？奸臣外戚也恨不得这个没有弱点的王早点下位。十年时间一到，他传位当年和自己争夺帝位的兄长的儿子，装作已死在人类世界销声匿迹。

这十年他凭借自己强大的吸血鬼能力和强大的智商，已经获得了议会中大部分元老家族的支持，甚至获得了消失已久的狼人一组的支持，接着便是通过威胁等架空议长权利，成为了吸血鬼中的真正掌权人。

他与金钟炫的感情故事本该到此为止，不过坊间传闻，金钟炫已经不是公开的未分化。在初拥黄旼炫的时候才觉醒了第二性别， 成为了omega，但是强大的纯血大人至今没有露出过破绽，只是结合的alpha与omega需要定期的结合，不然omega会因发情期而亡。

他想起金钟炫问他要不要初拥那天，宽松的白袍下星星点点的红痕，比郑在玹发疯的时候还凄惨，像是狼咬出来的痕迹。

然后他下定了决心。

他跑到金钟炫的住处，是缩在普通居民区二层的一间小屋，金钟炫缩在被子里打电动。

“初拥我吧。”

“看来你已经知道我的过去了，比我想象的要慢一点，不过没有关系，我会支持你的。”他恹恹的说，“加上你本身的精神力量，你会成为与我能力并肩的吸血鬼，在我沉睡后，你继承我的爵位，那时候你会是最强的。”

“你的权限会凌驾于郑在玹之上，甚至黄旼炫之上，没有你不能释放的罪犯，没有你不能阅览的文献，只要你答应我，去坐上议长的位置。”

“没有问题”

床上的吸血鬼虚弱的站了起来，握住李泰容的脖子，用力咬破了他的动脉。

他陷入了一场美梦，梦到他第一次见到郑在玹，他坐在跑车里等待他的女伴，阳光照在他的脸上，在下颌鼻翼等地方投下阴影，就像卢浮宫里的雕塑跑出来了。然而他感觉不到心跳加速的感觉了，胸口一片死寂。

郑在玹拉着他探索自己的身体，肉棒含在下半身的触感是分明的，性的冲动也在，心脏和血液却是静止的。

他疯了似的确认自己的全身，什么都一如既往。

“只是我们的心不再跳动。”金钟炫幽幽的声音响了起来，“很抱歉我没有提前告诉你，这就是吸血鬼无法逃避的孤独感，这种被时间放逐的感觉让无数我的朋友选择永眠。”

“但是我们也是有爱意的，比如我遇见他的时候，我会觉得能感受到他的存在真好。”他小声的说，“但是吸血鬼很难产生激情，不论是生活中还是床上，即使如此很多吸血鬼还是会通过拥有什么来向自己证实自己的存在，比如金银珠宝，比如权利名气，比如美食美酒，比如美人如云。”

“是的，在我感觉到他背叛的时候，我决定把他拉入我的世界，如果他嫌我没有激情，我想告诉他我就算是爱他都已经竭尽全力了。”

他扯着嘴角笑了笑：“算了，这都过去了。记得一个月来拿一次血，我不会再去茶会了。”

等他再次醒来，李泰容看见的是郑在玹焦急而通红的双眼。吸血鬼的感觉真的很奇妙，他现在非常的理智，甚至觉得郑在玹只是在担心自己的玩具被上级的吸血鬼抢走。

“你没有事吧？你为什么自己去接受纯血的初拥啊，越纯正强大的吸血鬼，接受的孤独感越严重。我怕我的血统你都承受不来，想让你慢慢接受我们的世界所以才一直不初拥你的。”郑在玹抱紧他。

这倒是有点令他惊讶了，他张大了漂亮的眼睛，为了让自己理直气壮，他说，“但是我们还有灭族之仇”

“什么灭族，你的族人早就不想继续归隐了，现在他们融入了现代社会。”

“可是你们抓住了几个，他们......”

“他们本来就是吸血鬼的后裔，抓他们回去上岗罢了。”郑在玹想起那些逃兵不耐烦的皱起眉头。

横亘在金钟炫和黄旼炫之间的误会，就像螃蟹过敏的人无法理解螃蟹的美味，如果想知道螃蟹的美味，那或许就是死之前的刹那。

结束了成为吸血鬼的第一次性爱后的李泰容睁着眼睛想。人类生活的美妙，出生以来就是纯血吸血鬼的金钟炫一分一秒都没有体会到过，他不懂议会老子子们为了权利的争夺，不懂金丝雀们对靠山的爱慕，不懂饕餮食客对美食的追求。

就像今天的性爱，虽然两个人还是李泰容和郑在玹，他感受到的快感还是只有不到人类时的一半。

突然他有点怜悯这个纯血大人，虽然自己被他引诱踏入了泥潭

李泰容记起他与金钟炫的约定，借助郑家的经济施压和自身的能力，他从金丝雀茶会的新主人做到了三分之一议员幕后指使者的位置。

这时黄旼炫找到了他。

皇帝在与他的第一次交锋中就守住了自己的精神领域不受侵犯，他的眼睛不带笑意，像一柄利刃刺透他，刺向他背后的那个人。

“我单刀直入的说了，金钟炫你想报复我自己出来，不要像缩头缩脑的乌龟。”

“我没有链接钟炫的感官，他听不到的。”

“不，他一直在我身边。”黄旼炫脸上浮出诡秘的微笑，“他的本源是嫉妒的罪，你也知道纯血的感情非常的低，嫉妒是他能感受到自身存在的最大动力。只有他不知道，这在长老中算是公开的秘密。”

“他四百多年前，因为比他强大的吸血鬼狼人巫师相继消失，陷入了情感无以为继的状态。议会挽留了他，希望在他消失前诞生新的纯血。谁都不清楚纯血除了与纯血的联姻如何诞生新的纯血，有传闻说是当纯血感受到了除自己本源之外的欲望的时候，与高等级吸血鬼交合便会诞生新的纯血。”他的表情变得严肃，“所以议会毫无疑问想对他进行实验，我说服了议会不要伤害他，让我来保证朝鲜半岛纯血种的存在。”

“我夺去了他的权利让他的嫉妒持续了三四年，我和狼人勾结他妒忌了五年，我与伯爵夫人调笑拥抱他妒恨了10年，还偷偷往人家的茶里加了盐，这是他开始参加茶会的契机”他像是看见了记忆中那个灵动活泼的金钟炫一般笑笑，“我与别人上床，他疯了一般的妒火烧了100年。”

“但是靠我到底是到头了，现在他已经不在乎我的动态了，比如我和你私下会面，他现在能产生三天的嫉妒都不错了。可能是他已经死心了吧。”他叹了一口气，“我已经不知道怎么维续他的存在意义了。”

李泰容觉得自己想要修复这两个人之间的间隙就像精卫填海一般的希望渺茫。

“他也很累了，我也很累了。这三百年与所爱之人分隔，只有在发情期才能见面，实在是难以控制自己的情绪，大概他会觉得我在虐待他的那种程度吧。不是哦，真的爱到想进同一个棺材一起永眠的程度。”

“为什么不能存在称为爱的罪呢，傲慢嫉妒愤怒懒惰贪婪暴食和色欲，有时候还不如爱之深，切之痛。”

“因为如果称之为罪，这不就是等于将纯血的痛苦付诸于众人吗？”他自嘲一般笑笑，然后对李泰容说，“我不想再这样啦，我要去找钟炫了，即使是握住他的手一起陷入永眠也比每天孤身一人思念他来的开心。既然你已经是与钟炫并肩的能力者了，议会就交给你了。”

话音刚落，他的身影就化成了黑烟。

不愧是朝鲜王室的幼子，甩担子不干真是做的顺手拈来。

李泰容走出黄旼炫的住所，身后的一切伪装在主人离开后不断的崩塌，他抬头看见了熟悉的老式住宅区。

205号房，就在206号的隔壁。


End file.
